I see you
by Choco Cow
Summary: As Annette moves to LA to try and move on without Sebastian, Kathryn has some different plans in mind...she will win. Even if she has to kill to do it. Updated Ch 5
1. Stars

__

I see you…… see you in my dreams…

Kathryn tossed, the small bed she was confined to in the cold, sterile 'cell' was uncomfortable enough already, but with him haunting her dreams? She doubted sleep would be happening for any period of time. She opened her eyes, sighing a bit as she remembered where she was, and sat up, pulling the thin, scratchy blanket around her, running a hand through her deep brown hair, unkempt and messy from her months at the lovely prison, they liked to call 'the asylum.' It was a damn freak show was what it was.

__

I hear your voice… and you're laughing at me…

She slowly regained her wits about her, as she looked out to the tiny window far up where she couldn't reach, saw the one star there, twinkling, beaming… most people would look upon it and feel better. She could only feel hatred for the ball of gas outside her window. It was mocking her… she knew it, laughing at her…just as Sebastian would.

__

Sebastian…you'll continue to irritate me, even after you died. To think…to think I had won.

They'd taken away her 'trinket' at the school that day, and as she was carried off, she remembered Annette smirking at her, and as she was put inside whatever vehicle they'd taken her here in, she remembered Annette getting into HIS car…It'd made her angry enough to scream. And she did…for a good period of time.

__

Always that BITCH over me…wasn't it Sebastian…you even died for her.

Kathryn got to her feet, and winced as they hit the cold, faceless floor. No tile here…it was easier to clean. No…here it was stainless steel floors. Unbreakable. She hated it in the beginning, but now, it was just a tired resignation…The pills she palmed, the food she ate…everything just slowly became a blur in her mind. One thing, pure in clear stood out in her mind above all else.

__

I'll get the bitch if I have to die first.

Kathryn smirked a bit at the thought, her small hand clenching into a fist. The old Marcia fucking Brady of the Upper East Side was gone. Hell if anyone thought she'd go back…New York wasn't for her…she'd realized that a long time ago. The only part of this whole freak show that she kept up with, is getting the socialite papers….and it seemed as if Annette had thought the same thing. She looked over to the wall behind her, seeing her collage of newspaper on the wall, events and parties and clubs…she seemed to have taken a bit of Sebastian with her. She definitely wasn't the 'goody goody I'm a virgin' girl she used to be…no…things seemed very different now.

__

I'll get out of here….and I'll find her…we need to talk. Catch up on a few things.

She put her hand on the most recent picture of Annette. Los Angeles, and trying to break into acting. Kathryn laughed. This would be easier than she thought originally. She smiled, satisfied by her midnight fantasies, and slid into bed, sleeping peacefully, A cloud slowly covering up the twinkling star, the small light grew dim.

__

I'll win yet.


	2. Escape

Chapter 1

The lights flashed as Annette stepped out of the limo, her eyes looking over the paparazzi. None of them clamored for her, not yet. She was still just a small part actor, a small role in the film. She might get one or two, but a few pictures wouldn't hurt.

A slight pang hit her as she realized just how much she missed Sebastian. He would have loved to be here with her. Loved to have been in the spotlight, nuzzling her neck once for the cameras as they walked in, his smirk winning over a bevy of girls who'd read the tabloids tomorrow. Annette smiled sadly as she walked in, pulling her sunglasses off as she found her seat.

She didn't expect anyone to notice her as she slipped into the back, the theater becoming dark as the movie began to play. She relaxed a bit, glad she'd chose this comfortable dress over the one she'd been wearing previously.

It started out as most movies these days did, a darker opening title, names randomly splashed about as bold stripes of colors flew around the screen. She smiled as her name popped up. It'd come a little later than she expected, but then again, it could have just shown up in the end as well.

The one thing she hated about Los Angeles was the people here. So many of them were so desperate that they'd do practically anything to get themselves in the movies, on TV, into the music business. Sex scandals and messy break-ups abound. You were constantly judged, and she hated it. Not like New York was much better. But at least THERE everyone was real.

A slight smile cast over her face. Well, not everyone. Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn…She smiled. What a tangled web she'd woven…only to find that she herself was the fly instead of the black widow. Annette had made sure she'd gotten what she deserved…that bitch.

As the movie began she only grinned. She'd had it coming…and she got it.

She'd gotten it alright. Kathryn looked around, seeing that all she was left with in the room were a few paranoid freaks and a guard, who was more interested in the television next to him than the patients he was supposed to be watching. She smiled, rising to her feet. Next to her was a small bag she'd made sure to hide from those that watched her on the cameras in every room, and a pair of keys she'd gotten off a sleeping guard at lunch.

I'll get out of here….even if I have to kill to do it.

She looked at the man next to her. Sonny, one of the more normal schizophrenics at the asylum, and one of the people she'd trusted. He didn't WANT out of this place. After 5 years of wandering New York, this was the only place he felt people weren't staring at him. Kathryn smiled.

"Are we ready Sonny?"

"Yeah, we are." He nodded back, a slight smirk on his face. Kathryn only nodded once, shuffling, head down, and took her seat on the other side of the room. As soon as she sat, Sonny began into his episode.

"HE'S HERE, I SEE HIM AND HE'S HERE!" Sonny cried, standing up and starting to lash out at those around him. That's when the screaming started.

If it's one thing Kathryn had noticed, it was that when one started, the rest soon followed. She smiled as the guard shot up, and went to his duty of trying to calm the patients. One tall man, who still believed he was five years old, began to cry, rolling around on the floor, and screaming at the top of his lungs. If Kathryn wasn't trying to avoid detection she would have laughed. If it wasn't for the plans that put her to sleep at night she'd have gone fucking NUTS in this place.

She kicked the bag past the door, keeping it open for a few minutes, and slipped through, closing the gate behind her as it buzzed. She chuckled a bit, slipping through the four security doors that kept the public away from the 'crazies' and found herself in the lobby, where no one was there. It was after hours, nearly 11, no one needed to be out here, and there were no cameras here either.

"Bad move on your part." She said easily, unlocking the door, and closing it behind her. That'd almost been too easy. She looked at the car key. Mercedes…seems as if the government paid well for having to watch insane people all day. She found the car relatively easily, and pushed her bag into the car and got in.

After sleeping with the man in charge of the patient's belongings, it was easy to get her things back. With a quick change, and a snort of something she'd truly missed, cocaine, she started up the car. Things were going to be different now.

She was going to have fun. Next to her sat a file, filled with pictures and documents relating to Annette, the last one in it being her address, phone number, and email address. She'd get what she had coming to her.

-=-

Morgaine Le Fay : I'm glad you're interested…I like to make my work dark…Cruel Intentions was a dark movie...and I'm trying to stay with the theme let me know if it's working.

Stellina: We'll see….whistles innocently seriously though, I'm contemplating, I'm not sure…but I'll think about using him…in a different way.

BeatrixKiddo21: Thanks Much Bea…I'm glad you like it

Microsoft Girl : oh, you'll get more ::nods::


	3. Elements

Chapter 2

Cecile walked down the street, pulling her jacket closer to her as she continued walking. She tucked a bit of dark brown hair behind her ears as she walked up to the familiar halls of Julliard. She sat on one of the stone pillars outside, swinging her legs slightly as she waited for Ronald to come out.

Her mother had been furious, and had nearly disowned her when she found out she was still going out with Ronald, but she didn't care. She was in love with him and that's the way it'd stay. She'd gotten out of the horrid house, and moved into her own apartment in Lower Manhattan. It was nice, it was quite, it was away from her loser parents.

Propping her elbows behind her she looked up at the grey afternoon sky, eyes watching the snowflakes fall. She couldn't believe it'd been a year and a half since the 'incident' had occurred. Kathryn had been totally institutionalized, Annette had moved to LA after Kat got busted, and Sebastian, six feet under. She only sighed.

"What are you thinking about Cecile?" She heard a dark, smooth tenor say behind her, and smiled. She hopped off the pillar and hugged Ronald.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." He said, kissing her on the cheek, and leaning his instrument against the wall. "How long have you been out here?"

"A few minutes, why?"

"So you didn't catch the news."

"No, what's up?" She said, leaning against the wall to face the dark-skinned man. "What happened…you look worried."

"The asylum that Kathryn was sent to…there was a break, and she's gone." Cecile's eyes widened.

"No lie!"

"Quite serious." Cecile whistled slightly. If she'd gotten out then…she was going after someone.

"We should probably try and get to Annette…I doubt they have it on the news over there." She said, looking at him. He nodded, picking up his instrument, and starting to walk with it over to a smaller building, a huge locker room for all the students at Julliard. He walked to his place, sliding the cello, string of choice, into it's holding spot, closing the small barred door behind it, before looking at Cecile, who had a slight gleam in her eyes.

"…Cecile." She giggled quickly, pulling him behind a row of lockers and pulling him into a kiss the way, Kathryn of all people, had showed her how.

Ronald, quite familiar with the experience, readily kissed her back.

-=-=-

Annette's eyes opened, seeing the daylight outside her window as she turned off the alarm next to her. She slid out of bed, the soft silk negligee that she slept in curving softly over her features as she made her way to the bathroom. She sat down in front of the mirror, where her laptop stood, already showing was her schedule for the day. A talk with her agent at 11 and a screen test in the afternoon, at 2. She only sighed a bit, getting to her feet. She hated her agent, as most actors and actresses in Hollywood do. She went out and did all the work and he got paid for it. 10 percent seems to get a lot more important when you finally see the checks.

She hopped in the shower, and set the showerhead to massage, working the kinks out of her neck as she looked up to the window, eyes lidded. Sunlight was everywhere, as she wanted when she was looking for houses, it's the only way she could keep sane in this town. The mood of everyone around her was hanging over her like a dark cloud.

That and thoughts of Sebastian clouded her mind. Her hand slowly clenched into a fist as she thought about him. Her first…her only. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the shower wall, and tears mingled with the water. Episodes happened nearly weekly. She'd dream of him, dream of the night, dream of him, hearing his voice, seeing his smirk, his eyes, always with a sarcastic gleam, or something that assured her that he was already two steps ahead of anything she thought of.

Dammit Sebastian…why'd you have to save me…Why couldn't you have let me die…

The phone rang, the sharp notes bringing her out of her ramblings. She stopped the water, now drenched from head to foot, grabbed the nearest towel, and ran out for the phone.

"Hello? This is Annette speaking."

"Oh good." A woman on the other side of the phone said, before the phone went dead. Annette raised an eyebrow, the towel sagging a bit as she looked at the Caller ID.

CALLER UNKNOWN

She rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone. "Damned prank callers." She muttered, grabbing a towel for her hair and preparing for the day ahead of her. If this wasn't the only place to find work she'd have gotten back home a long time ago.

-=-=-

Kathryn chuckled slightly, tossing the cell phone back into the passenger's seat next to her.

"So…she still lives in LA…amazing…never would of thought such a goody goody virgin would have made it that far." She smiled, adjusting her sunglasses as she continued driving. The wind felt good on her skin, especially after the 20 minute shower she'd taken at the hotel, paid in cash, no checks, no credit cards, and no trail. It's sad how you don't realize how…unclean you get when you're desperate.

'You were always desperate…' A light tenor mused. She looked up, seeing a smirk in her rearview mirror.

"Shut up."

'What?' He smiled, running a hand through curly blonde hair, cut short enough that it wasn't unruly. 'It's true…you would do ANYTHING to get what you wanted.'

"Didn't we both."

'That we did.' He smiled, stretching out. 'So…Los Angeles?'

"Annette's there."

'By all means then.' A pair of rectangular frames covered his eyes from the sun as he stretched out in the back. 'That's the route…but isn't that what she'd be expecting, Kathryn'

"She's too stupid for that, I doubt she knows I'm out yet." He only nodded, a playful smirk on his lips.

'Don't think her that naïve, Kathryn…you obviously weren't expecting the fiasco that interrupted the eulogy...beautiful I might add.'

"Thank you."

'Welcome, but, Kathryn.'

"Yes?"

'Do be careful…she's smarter than she looks.'

"God I hope so…she'd be terribly stupid if she wasn't."

-=-=-=---=-=-=-

Kimberly: it's coming it's coming ::hides::

BeatrixKiddo21: well…you'll have to wait a few chapters…but believe me…it'll get good

Morgaine Le Fay: She always struck me as one that could get away with anything, which is one of the first things I was told when I started acting classes "The real actors are the ones who know how to hide things."

Bex: ::Didn't waste her money or time on the sequels:: Every time I saw one, I read the synopsis I just set it back down ::sighs:: I hope that I do stay in character, as this is my first real fanfiction.

More soon!


	4. Cold

**Chapter 3**

The key scratched soundlessly against the door before it found its mark inside the lock, and with a click the tumblers faded away and the door opened. He took a long drag on the cigarette as he continued walking, half lidded and bemused eyes looking out to the cloudy sky framing his balcony.

He dropped his coat on the chair next to the door, his heavy shoes crumpling the carpeting beneath him as he grabbed the icing bottle of wine out of the bucket, and opened the door to the lush balcony.

It was freezing outside, but he didn't care..there's a reason he liked New York...He took a seat on the comfortable, expensive chair out there, and threw his cigarette over the side, seeing the New York Times sitting on the little side table next to an ash tray.

With little interest, his eyes scanned the headlines, continuing to flip through until he found something he was actually looking for, and a dark smile crossed his lips. Taking a sip of wine, he read over the article.

'Patient Escapes from Asylum'

'On January 15th, A female patient escaped from the King's Holt Insane Asylum outside New York. The patient, Kathryn Mertuil, escaped after a schizophrenic patient had an episode, resulting in the chaos needed to let patient escape. Her doctor suspects that she had planned such an escape, so the patient is considered dangerous.'

It continued on, telling a story of which he already knew, and he smiled, seeing the picture of her, and lit up another cigarette, it was quite perfect really. He blew a few strands of dark hair out of his face, before taking another drag. She wouldn't keep her signature dark locks for long...and she would make herself very scarce. Just perfect.

He'd have to start soon, or else he'd lose her with the rest of these 'country's finest' otherwise known as donut chasing idiots. Taking another drag, he got up, a slight smirk on his face as he started out of the apartment, grabbing his coat and locking the door behind him.

----

Ronald kissed the sleeping Cecile on the forehead as he stood up, walking towards the window and looking out to the night sky behind him. It really was pretty in the city, no matter how many environmentalists said otherwise...

A shiver ran down his back as he thought about Kathryn being out again. Not that she was ever terribly bad to him, she was just a raving lunatic, in retrospect...she had planned out the entire thing from the beginning, ingenuous yes...but...scary in its depths. Everyone around her had a part to play...even the innocent girl on the bed behind him.

He wasn't worried for himself, he wasn't even truly worried about Cecile, as far as Kathryn went along, she'd just been another pawn in the woman's game. No...the only one he was truly worried about was Annette. She was the true downfall of the great Mertuil dynasty, and if Kathryn was out, he already knew where she'd be heading.

As it began to snow, the honks from the street below beginning their nightly melody, as he thought of it, and the lights continued to shine from the tallest buildings to the convenience stores on every block, he moved away from the window, kissing Cecile again before getting dressed.

He wanted to try to call Annette again, hoped that she was still safe...and was well protected...he didn't have much time...

"Ronald?" He heard a sleepy voice call him from the hallway. A slight sigh as he turned around, seeing her sitting up, the blanket around her lap and her breasts exposed to the world. With a slight chuckle he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes Cecile?"

"Where are you going?"

"Going to go see if Annette's alright, you know I get horrible reception in this building."

"Come to bed, Ronald..." She murmured, turning over and slowly slipping back into sleep. I only smiled.

"In a minute Cecile." He said softly, before closing the door behind him. Quickly, he walked from the 5th floor down to the main floor, the elevator had been out for about a week and God only knew when it would be getting fixed. As he walked out into the neighborhood, he flipped open his phone, leaning against the brick wall, and as he exhaled a puff of smoke lifted from his lips.

"Come on Annette, pick up the phone." He murmured softly, pulling his hood up as he felt the snow fall around him, listening to the steady ring of the phone over 5000 miles away.

"Hi..you've reached Annette's house, but sadly you didn't reach her, to leave a message just wait on the line until the beep, and I'll get back to you, Bye!" Ronald only swore softly, waiting for the beep.

"Hey Annette, it's me, Ronald...call me when you get this, it's important...call me as soon as you hear this alright? It's about Kathryn, my number's 395-1857, I'll talk to you soon." He said quickly, and hung up, flipping the phone and ending the call, he sighed in frustration..."Where the hell ARE you Annette?"

----

Annette had just walked in as she heard Ronald on her answering machine.

"-as soon as you hear this alright? It's about Kathryn-"She quickly deleted the message, rolling her eyes. The LAST thing she wanted to hear about was her...but she would call him back soon enough. She sunk slowly into her couch, closing her eyes as she turned on the tv, smiling slightly as she slipped her stilettos off.

Another day, more publicity, press conferences, photo shoots. If she didn't like the art of acting so much, she would quit solely because of all the bullshit that went along with it. Already it was on the news, so she just slowly slipped off, unaware of the news, something about escapes and asylums...

"_Annette!"__She heard...him...calling behind her, and turned, seeing the blond man staring at her softly. She raised an eyebrow walking towards him._

"_S...Sebastian?" He smirked slightly, moving closer to her._

"_Annette...things are happening..."_

"_W..What are you talking about Sebastian?"_

"_Sh. It's not important...get out of Los Angeles, alright Annette? Please..."_

"_What...why?" She thought softly, looking up to him. "Why do you want me out of Los-_

She woke up quite quickly, a loud, catchy intro starting a new show, and sighed. It was just her subconscious, nothing more...telling her she didn't need this anymore. She watched the television for a moment, before shaking her head, getting up and going into her bedroom to find something to wear.

She had to get out, or she'd kill herself, she thought wryly.

Easily, she found something that she'd bought when she first moved here, a dark red dress that went from her shoulders down to right above the knee, showing off her ample assets in a tasteful way, and finished off with a simple, yet stylized ponytail that ended in ringlets, and a silver necklace with a pendant in the middle, something she'd found inside Sebastian's glove compartment. (Whether he knew he had it or not...she felt as if it was hers) and a pair of stilettos that laced all the way up to her calves. She smirked, looking in the mirror, and looked quite the Hollywood Harlot, so out of character for her in the old days.

She looked down for a minute, before walking out of the door, Ronald's message had been forgotten as she walked out the door, back into the Roadster for a night on the town.

The wind had picked up a bit as she continued moving out of the house, through the breezeway, and into the car, waiting for the garage door to open as she fixed her make-up. The night would be hot anyway, she was glad there was a bit of wind to cool it down. As the garage door finished its ascent, she watched herself in the mirror, saw the dark look in her eyes, and wondered for a minute what she'd become since she moved here... what had happened to her in the brief few months since she'd left New York.

Her eyes mirrored his, she thought softly, before backing out and speeding into the road, looking for the best party she could find.

----

Kathryn stopped at a slightly rundown hotel with a bit of disgust...How she hated mid-west suburbia...She closed the door to the car, slinging a backpack over her petite shoulders, and walking towards the registration area, running a hand through her light blonde hair. She hated the color, it made her look like such a bimbo, but she already knew good and well what was coming, she needed to get a little suspicion off of her, and changing her hair color would fool them for a while.

"Excuse me." She said softly, a bit of souther twang came through, as she wanted it to, when she started speaking. "May I have a room for the night? I'm awfully tired..." She said softly, yawning softly as she plopped down a thick wad of money. "I hope this will do, I'm afraid I didn't bring my credit cards.

The greasy, sweaty, fat man who ran this, and it seemed to be all motels in mid-west suburbia handed her a key, and nodded, taking the entire wad.

"Yes, you can go ahead and get room number 18 he murmured, pointing across the dirty pool to the other wing of the motel. She smiled, watching as she started walking in that direction, feeling the man's greasy eyes on her back. A slight shudder, and she opened the room, closing the door behind her.

It was clean, as clean as such a room possibly could be, and she threw her bag down on one of the beds, plopping down on the other and closing her eyes. It pissed her off.

Her...that _bitch_ was living it up in Hollywood, and where was she? In the middle of fucking Ohio, in a seedy motel that had probably been last used for a quick and uneventful fuck between two middle-aged people cheating on their spouses, made her blood boil.

She tried to get her mind off of it, pulling some folders out of her backpack and looking over the plan again, written out and having several people she'd need to get in contact with. Quickly, she picked up the phone, beginning to dial the first number.

'Kathryn...I really would have expected better from you...' Sebastian said easily, looking down to the curtains. 'Honestly...you should have just slept in the car...it was probably cleaner.'

"Not in the mood Sebastian." She said, barely looking up.

'Although...it IS a little kinky thinking about it eh?' He chuckled, sitting down at the foot of her bed, watching her for a minute. 'Getting all hot and went in a motel?'

"It isn't...Kinky in the least...it's disgusting."

'Oh...is it?' He murmured, kissing her softly, moving her back to the headboard, the folder landing quickly on the floor and the phone landing softly on its headset.

" ..Sebastian...I, don't have time for this!" He didn't listen, his soft lips trailing over her skin.

'Shh...don't talk babe...' He said softly, nibbling on her ear for a minute as his fun continued. Kathryn slowly lost her nerve...her arms coming up to rest on his, as her eyes closed.

"Mmm...no..S..." She said softly, moaning a bit as his hand hit a spot she hadn't touched in a while. Her disagreement turned quickly into approval.

This continued, increasing in intensity as it went on, Sebastian kneeling between her legs and continued to work over her body softly, eyes closed as he moved further down, biting her neck quickly, before a smirk came to those lips.

"I always preferred blondes..." He chuckled darkly, pushing off of her, and walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

Kathryn, half in confusion, half in anger, growled, throwing the glass used for ice at the door, hearing the satisfying shatter of it hitting the door, its pieces tinkling to the floor. She only closed her eyes, muttering lightly.

_Damn him!_

-------------

A/N: Sorry about the wait, there were three main causes as to why it took so long

1. Hurricanes: last year, right around the time I was writing the beginning of this, Hurricanes Charley, Frances, Ivan, and Jeanne decided to come say hi all within one month of each other...sooo I was gone for a while

2. Computer problems: first, my comp died, I accidently deleted a program that started up the computer, and when my comp was fixed it was reformatted, so I lost everything...absolutely, everything...5 years of documents...goone. I was NOT a happy camper.

3. Lack of will to write: after that happened, I was uneager to write anything in fear of it getting lost again, but now! I have new computer, with fun stuff on it, and I wanted to write, so I cranked this out in about 3 hours. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it wasn't worth the wait.

--

Reviews

Kerrimack: thanks hon! I'm really trying to keep the characters ic...it's been a bit hard with Annette, but other than that I have fun with Sebastian, Kathryn, and the rest of them

Lastarr: meh...whistles innocently

Blue Hour: In the author's notes I was addressing a review someone left me, it'd probably help to read that first. I appreciate your concrit though, and I'm working on longer chapters, although 'Quality before quantity' is something I like to live by. I hope you keep reading and it gets clearer for you!

Bobby: thank you much! that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Morgaine Le Fay: I've never been one to do stuff other people have...I dunno, I just write what comes out...aaand it is I-know-who indeed. I think Cecile was waiting there, and now poof she is here

Jade: don't get me started on the sequels.. shudder I hope you like it!


	5. Heat

Sorry for the wait guys – I'm an impulsive writer, some days I don't even want to write my name, inspiration comes and goes..hope this makes up for it though...R for a bit of uh...erotica at the end, nothing hard though. If this thing doesn't save, which it won't, because quick edit's gaaay, than there's breaks in there, if you want the original I have without breaks because can't seem to get it right, email me and I'll get you a readable version!

Also, the song is 'If You Could Only See' by Tonic

Chapter 4 - Heat

"So..you're saying she's gone?" Blaine said softly, taking the joint and rolling it between his fingers, his other hand preoccupied with the phone.

"Yes...she took the bait, she's gone and headed to Los Angeles...she should be easy to capture once she gets there." A slight smile graced the boy's face, innocent to the last even if the words coming out of his mouth were pure evil.

"Oh good...that means she's after Annette...that bitch always did cause problems...though I heard she gives a good suck-"

"Blaine!"

"Don't worry honey, I don't swing that way." He mused, leaning back in his chair as he put his feet up on the desk. "Keep your eyes on her, she'll be a pretty penny in a few weeks." The phone hung up, and Blaine put the phone back in its cradle. Easily his hand went to the lighter on the table, clicking it open and looking at the small flame that appeared.

For a minute, he watched it, nearly captivated by the flame. It had always drawn him, probably what made him pick up marijuana in the first place. He couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes, what with his mother inhaling the things like oxygen, but the flame at the end of it always made him watch. The red hot glow of the fire would take hours if he let it, but he shook his head softly, blond curls shaking as he lit the joint, inhaling softly, and letting out a small ball of smoke, watching it rise into the air.

Blaine was well aware of the things Kathryn had done to get her way. He chuckled softly, little puffs with each laugh, as he thought about it. Truly she was brilliant in the depths she'd go to. But she wasn't the mastermind she'd claimed she was. He lay back on the bed, eyes closing as he took another lackadaisical drag of the joint, the THC going into his brain and slowly relaxing him.

Kathryn depended on a small circle of people to help her with her plans, she had to weave each together to make sure that they were all going to go down with her. Blaine found it best that he battle his demons privately. A smile as he felt himself slowly slip into peacefulness. He wanted to make sure the traps were set carefully...he wanted to make sure he didn't walk into his own trap.

You could say he planned this...if you wanted to...but he was merely the conductor...He smiled slightly, watching the flame begin at the bottom of the blunt. He'd sent Kathryn those papers in the mail, he'd used his connections in Los Angeles to Get Annette into some good roles...and he made damn well sure that Sonny behaved himself. He wanted to watch the fireworks start.

...after all...what else was there for a pyro to do?

((break here))

The man hung up the phone, rather irritated by the kid's casualness of the situation, trashing his cigarette as he walked, down the little strip of a motel that the girl had been staying at the last time he'd reached her. He moved closer, arming himself in case the girl decided to pick up a gun on her way to LA. He continued, looking down the numbers, 13,14,15,16...

As he stood in front of the final door, he smirked, knocking on it and starting to cock the gun. "Kathryn? Kathryn Mertuil, I know you're in there!" Easily he kicked open the door, launching into a full scale attack...

On an empty room. He half chuckled after her realized that there was no one in the room. A hysterical spout of laughter as he sat down on the bed. Of course she wasn't here...that'd be easy. Simple even. He lay down on the bed, his eyes closing as he tried to go about his next course of action. Kathryn had obviously left...nothing was here, the beds were made. He ran a hand through his dark hair, closing his eyes.

"Oh Kathryn...where could you have gone.." He murmured, pulling out his map, and throwing it down on the bed as he lit up another cigarette, the rush of nicotine coursing through his brain and calming him down even as his heart sped to keep up. He exhaled a puff of smoke, putting a little red dot over the city he was in. He noticed the line, and only smiled...she skipped three towns, and stopped at the fourth. Another puff, another shot of nicotine. "There you are..." He traced the map with his fingers, pointing to the next point and circling it.

He closed the door, wishing not for his smoke to be disturbed as he leaned against the wall, eyes closing slightly as he inhaled another puff, smiling slightly as he chuckled, feeling the warmth through his hands from the cancer stick.

"I'll find you Kathryn...you can run as far as you want little lady..." He said, leaning up against the door. "But you can't hide..."

'Actually she can hide quite well.' He heard behind him, and turned slightly, confused as he saw a kid standing in the doorway.

"Where'd you come from?"

'I get around.' He said softly, holding up the detective's cigarette. 'You don't mind do you, haven't had one in months...' He said softly, taking a long drag and handing it back to the dark haired man, running a hand through his own slightly curly blond. 'You've got some catching up to do, and sitting here smoking isn't going to get her closer.' He chuckled softly. 'Just because you're a detective doesn't mean you can find her more easily...in fact, she'll have less trouble evading you because you're thinking on her level. She knows what to expect from guys like you...unlike the dumb asses, also known as our country's finest.'

Shocked he continued stared at the lanky teenager, sitting down on the bed, with widened eyes. 'How'd you get in?'

'Are you not listening to me?' He suddenly turned irate, his dark eyes looking at the man. 'You'll lose her, and someone will end up dead because of you!' He shouted, moving closer, eyes narrowing. 'Get off your ass and find her!'

The investigator's eyes closed, nodding his head. There was something ominous about the teen, something off...he had to agree...or something bad would happen. As he opened his eyes again, he found the door half open, and the boy gone. He let out a slight sigh of relief, finishing off his cigarette, and leaving the room quickly, moving to his car, map in hand.

((break here))

Cecile looked up slowly shifting as he told her to move her body to the left lightly. She moved as he demanded, keeping on her 'devil-may-care' face as the camera continued to click. It was days like today when she remembered Sebastian's words.

"Show me SEXY Cecile." He said softly, switching film quickly. She only nodded, taking her new spot on the couch, adjusting the straps of cloth they liked to call a bikini and leaned back on the disassembled car. In the background was a near post-apocalyptic scene.

It was a new fashion line...and she was going to be its spokes model, her face (and body) strewn across New York. Her hair was all over the place, lengthened by extensions and teased to new, scary, heights, as she lounged around casually in very comfortable underwear...supposed to outlast the cockroaches. She stretched, showing off her curves as he continued to photograph her.

"How sexy?" She murmured slightly, splaying her legs, laced to mid calf in stilettos as she stood, contorting her body into a position that through her abs into sharp contrast, as he took another picture. "Super duper sexy?"

The photographer shook his head, used to the eccentrics of models, and watched as she continued to writhe. He heard the door close behind him, and she smiled, sexiness thrown as she moved off the destroyed car to Ronald. She gave him a hug, a few inches taller than him in the heels, and kissed him softly. "If we could get back to work Signorina..."

"In a moment Gino." She said softly, kissing him softly again. He grinned at her.

"Having fun I see?"

"Oh, of course." She grinned, looking back to him, and kissing him softly. "Why'd you came by."

"I have to talk to you for a minute." Cecile looked over to Gino, who only nodded, telling his crew to take five as Cecile went into the changing room with him. She pulled her heels off, sitting on the counter and leaning against the mirror. She picked up her cup of tea, blowing the smoke off the top of the cup before taking a sip.

"What is it, Ronald?"

"I..have to leave?" She choked a bit, her green eyes widening. "Not for a while..just to check up on Annette, I haven't heard from her, and I tried talking to her last night...I'm worried."

"Ronald.." She said softly, pulling him close. "You're probably worrying over nothing."

"I know...but I want to make sure it's nothing that I'm worrying over, I should be back on Sunday."

"THREE DAYS!" She said loudly, and she heard something slip outside and crash. "Ronald.."

"It won't be that long, promise." Ronald chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "I leave in an hour, but I'm leaving the car with you and taking a taxi to JFK, so be good alright..and listen to Gino." He said, slapping her butt lightly, and sliding off the table. Cecile nodded quickly, looking to him.

"Am I sexy Ronald?"

"You're always sexy, Cecile." He kissed her a final time, and walked out the door. Cecile only sighed, finishing off her tea, and then going off to finish her shoot...three days. She muttered softly.

"Great...what am I going to do for three days?"

((break here))

Annette parked in front of the club, getting out of it, and handing the keys to the valet man, walking into the club. She was starting to get a reputation, so she was easily allowed admittance. The club was about a month old, the feverish opening had passed, and now those who liked it remained, which happened to be quite a few. She could feel the heat even as she moved towards the bar. The pounding music of the club reverberated through her and made her feel alive...at least for the moment.

She hopped on a barstool, eyes looking around for the bartender as she waited for her drink...to lower her inhibitions...to free her mind. She wanted to let go, wanted to lose herself among the writhing bodies of the night. She noticed a drink get placed in front of her, the bartender nodding over in the corner to a redhead. She raised it, a slight smirk on her face before taking a sip and starting to walk off to the dance floor, waiting for him to follow as she downed it easily. It wasn't strong enough to do much...but she felt a warm glow that would proceed the buzz she'd get later. She moved towards the middle, starting to sweat as she started to dance, feeling all her problems and worries going away as she moved.

She felt a pair of hands glide across her stomach, and be pulled into a rather masculine chest. She only grinned, continuing to dance as the man behind her did the same.

For a second...she seemed almost free...Until the heat faded away and she was only replaced by a cold chill. She stopped, the breath leaving her lungs as she felt a cold hand glide across her back, and then down it. Her back arched in reply, moving against the man she was with and sending shivers down his spine as well. Annette pulled away from him, gasping slightly.

He watched her, his intense green eyes boring into her blue ones. She shook her head lightly, feeling the return of the heat and the bass that pounded through her feet and in her throat.

"You okay?" He shouted over the music, looking down at her. She nodded, a slight smirk on her face, and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. He grinned, leaning down softly to kiss her. She moved her head upwards, lips pursed to kiss him.

Before she knew what happened, he was gone, down on the ground several yards away. A cold wind swept around her.

_I see you..._

Annette gasped, starting out of the dance floor, and moving back towards the bar, accidentally knocking over a Long Island Ice Tea. She only shook her head, as the wind continued to blow.

_I see you._

She started making for the door, the writhing bodies now becoming a force, blocking her exit as the wind continued.

_I See You._

She pushed her way out of the club, the wind dying as she closed the door forcefully behind her, gasping for breath as she looked up to the cloudy night sky, shaking her head softly in disbelief.

"Wh..What was that..." She said softly, the pulse that was still heard from inside the club giving her a headache. She tried to clear her thoughts, before walking to the car, letting her hair down, and putting on the jacket that she always kept in the car, shivering slightly as she turned the car over. As the perfectly remade engine roared into life, she turned the radio on, and gasped at what she heard. A bittersweet song with guitar, and a haunting voice came through her speakers.

_"If you could only see the way she loves me...Then maybe you would understand...Why I feel this way about or love...And what I must do..."_ Her eyes widened a bit, and her breath hitched...it..it had nothing to do with her...just...just a coincidence...

_"If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says, When she says she loves me"_ She closed her eyes tight, and looked up into the rearview mirror, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No...no...it's not-"

She met green eyes, slightly saddened and a face that was deathly pale. 'I see you Annette...' He murmured softly, before fading away from view. Annette shuddered, staying in her car, in the parking lot until well after the club turned its lights on.

((break here))

Kathryn closed the trunk, looking around her, and smiling a bit, moving up the steps to one of the best hotels in the city of Chicago, giving the bell boy her things and moving up to her room. She took her hair out of the messy bun, and sighed, lounging on the luxurious bed, with clean sheets for the first time in a week.

"Mm...feels like home...glad I paid them in cash." She murmured, looking towards the white whine as she ordered on the night stand table. She smirked, pouring herself a glass, and sipping it softly, as the bellboy opened up the door, with her bags in tow.

"Here you are miss.." He murmured, waiting there for his tip. She smiled, eyes closing softly. She was in need of a bit of fun while she was here. Easily she slid off the bed, moving closer to him with a seductive sway to her hips. He watched her, eyes slightly widened, as she laid on that seductive souther drawl, leaning over slightly to show him her full cleavage, and a little more.

"Oh, however can I repay you..." She smiled. "Hm hm hm..." She moved towards the bed, easily taking her top off and letting it casually slide to the floor. Behind her, the bell boy dropped the bag, licking his lips as he closed the door, putting the infamous 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, before moving closer to her, taking off his ridiculous costume and revealing himself in full to her.

She looked at him, in slight disappointment. _No wonder you're a bellboy.._ She thought to herself, before smirking at him. "Oh baby...you're going to have to come closer...I can't give you a right proper blow job from here, now can I?"

He grinned moving over to him. Rolling her eyes she pushed him down on the bed, looking towards him before crawling atop, looking down into his as he began to sweat, his arousal getting to him as the seductress crawled over his body. Just as she was about to put her lips around him, the phone rang. The man groaned, and Kathryn only kissed him softly, before picking it up.

"I'm a little-"

"Kathryn...they're looking for you,"

"Who..."

"You know who. cops, detectives...everyone's hot on your trail." She growled angrily, which only aroused him further, he moved to 'distract her' but Kathryn put a delicate hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the bed.

"They won't find-"

"Yes..they will...you should leave, as soon as possible."

"But-"

"As Soon As Possible." Suddenly the phone clicked, the pleasant 'Welcome to the Hotel Monte Carlo, one of Chicago's elite hotels, with a 5 star r-' Kathryn hung the phone up, pouting slightly as she looked to him.

"Who was that..."

"Sh...no more talking." Her drawl returned, kissing him wildly, and grinding slightly against his crotch, before going in for more. Her eyes closed as she began the dance that people had been doing from the beginning of time...

Which would make them miserable right up until the Apocalypse came crashing down itself. Kathryn only smiled, watching as the man in front of her lost it, his face contorted in a state that only reminds of utter horror and ultimate pleasure. He growled long and hard as Kathryn made him explode.

Kathryn only smiled a bit, closing her eyes. She _still_ had it...

A/N–

FlamablePajamies - Yes ma'am tips hat thank you for reading!

Dark Raven Angel - You shall see, you shall see, ms Angel.

Faint Hate - wow...thanks...that made my day. And what sequels? is happy in her denial that couldn't possibly be dumb enough to try and make sequels to this movie

Morgaine Le Fay - Hm hm...I'll make him take a shower...if he smells fishy that is, but yes...you'll see how he plays out later.


End file.
